


【尘梦·二】法地+天地/迹冥 3p纯车 3p 双性 产乳【君奉天X奇梦人+玉逍遥X奇梦人】

by zuoyeruji



Category: eeeee - Fandom
Genre: Other, 君奉天 - Freeform, 地冥 - Freeform, 天迹 - Freeform, 奇梦人 - Freeform, 玉逍遥 - Freeform, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoyeruji/pseuds/zuoyeruji





	【尘梦·二】法地+天地/迹冥 3p纯车 3p 双性 产乳【君奉天X奇梦人+玉逍遥X奇梦人】

雷点： 3p 双性 产/乳，前后夹击 雷的就不要看了请右上角！！谢谢配合！！  
重说三，关键词：法地+天地/迹冥 3p纯车 双性 产/乳，微强制（欲拒还迎），鲛人发情期 口交 前后夹击 高雷预警 不能同时接受法地+天地的不要点  
9000字纯车，你雷你点进来你还骂我就是你的素质问题了  
冥形态为奇梦人

尘梦  
【二】  
玉逍遥回到仙门的时候，已经是夜半时分，他前往苦境杏林世家求取了针对奇梦人症状的药方，一回到仙门就直接往奇梦人厢房而去。  
厢房内空无一人，玉逍遥心下猜测估计是身体难受在后山池中泡水，他又往君奉天厢房走去，打算向君奉天询问一下奇梦人最近如何，再商量一下后续解决的办法，谁知君奉天的厢房中也并没有人。  
玉逍遥心中隐隐浮起怪异感，他自言自语道：“两边都没人，这是怎样，莫非奉天也在后山，地冥的症状已经这样严重了吗？”

他往后山而去，一踏进那方境地，便觉得气氛与往日不同，池水中不见人影，池边狼藉一片，不远处的石室里有动静传来，处处是欲盖弥彰的暧昧痕迹。  
他站在石室外静静听了一会儿，情动的喘息，甜腻的呻吟，淫靡的水声，无一不昭示着石室内的两人在做何动静，玉逍遥在石室门口重重叩了两声，走了进去。  
只见那平时奇梦人休憩的石床上，君奉天衣裳尚算齐整，只是腰带已除下摆撩开，奇梦人全身赤裸，被君奉天抱着坐在怀中自下而上慢慢肏弄，一下一下顶弄撞击，吻痕、咬痕、指印遍布，浑身上下都是暧昧淫靡的痕迹。

奇梦人听到脚步声响，抖了一下，他挣扎着回过身，眼中还噙着泪水，眼尾哭的通红，他喃喃吐出三个字，声音非常非常轻，但是玉逍遥还是听见了，却没有像往常一样回应他。  
奇梦人伸出手想要碰一下玉逍遥的袖子，却被君奉天惩罚般的重重捣在深处，他呜咽一声，身子不稳几乎要栽倒，玉逍遥上前一步搂住他，他就栽进玉逍遥的怀中，这个姿势太过羞耻，他的小穴里还含着君奉天，下半身被君奉天牢牢握着，上半身却被玉逍遥搂住，他不敢抬头看玉逍遥，只是伏在怀里垂眸流泪。

玉逍遥搂着他的腰，掌心贴在他的后腰上，一片滚烫。玉逍遥看着他低声道：“我在外面为你奔波求药，地冥，你在做什么？”  
奇梦人颤抖起来，他想开口说话，但一个字也说不出，玉逍遥捏住他的下巴迫使他抬头，却被君奉天拦了下来，君奉天说：“是我逼他。”  
君奉天抬手轻轻抹去奇梦人的泪水，又重复了一遍：“是我逼他。”  
奇梦人摇头，哽咽道：“不、不是……”  
玉逍遥打断他的话：“到底怎么回事，说清楚。”  
奇梦人边流泪边断断续续地说：“我……很难受，兄长帮我，是我……自愿的。”

玉逍遥捏在他下巴上的手指很用力，奇梦人感觉到了疼，但他什么都不敢说，只听玉逍遥语气淡淡：“现在还难受吗？”  
奇梦人摇了摇头，伸手轻轻搭在玉逍遥手上，“玉逍遥……”语调带着自己察觉不出的委屈和讨好。  
玉逍遥捏着他的下巴的手指慢慢移到奇梦人的唇边，按在他的唇上，把那丰润娇嫩的唇使劲按了按，又用带茧的粗糙指腹慢慢抚摸摩挲。

“张嘴。”玉逍遥命令道。奇梦人乖顺的张开了嘴，手指直直捅进一根、两根，搅弄了两下，夹住了他的舌头，用力捏住往外拉扯，“呜……”奇梦人喘息不止，声音甜腻的不行。  
玉逍遥勾了勾他的上腭，“舔。”上腭何其敏感，被手指直接刮弄，奇梦人抖了一下，还是温顺的一点一点舔舐，玉逍遥却有些不耐烦，奇梦人舔他的手指的时候，还不时勾弄娇嫩的壁腔搅弄作乱。  
奇梦人隐隐察觉玉逍遥在生气，他心中又委屈又难过，面上不敢显露出来，只好玉逍遥叫他做什么，他便做什么，全然予取予求的模样。

好在君奉天似乎有意怜惜，此时只是浅浅磨着他的小穴，并未有其他动作。他也不敢惹君奉天，底下的肉穴温顺的含着君奉天吮吸，上面的小嘴含着玉逍遥的手指一点一点的舔弄。  
等玉逍遥抽出被含湿的手指，带出一点点淫靡的细丝，他将手指刮在奇梦人的脸颊上，哑声道：“帮我解开。”  
暗示已足够明显，奇梦人颤抖起来，他想躲开，手腕被玉逍遥抓住，手指被带着强按到玉逍遥的腰带上，却抖着手几次都解不开那条腰带，他不想继续，也不敢将手移走。  
“玉逍遥……”他的声音已经染上哭腔。  
“真是没用。”玉逍遥亲了一下他的脸侧，带着他的手一点一点解开腰带上繁杂的结。腰带解开，贴身衣物褪下，玉逍遥握着奇梦人的手带到下方已经挺立的阳物上。  
“含一会儿。”玉逍遥捏住奇梦人的下巴，用手指顶开他的唇瓣，将奇梦人的头按了下去。  
“不行……不行……呜……”奇梦人呜咽着被分开双唇顶了进去，他头次做这种事，难为情极了，双颊到耳根都烧的一片绯红，眼睛紧紧闭着，眼睫也不住颤抖。

他努力张开娇嫩的双唇，也才堪堪含了龟头进去，被玉逍遥强按着后脑勺一点一点深入，玉逍遥此时语气倒是很温柔，哄道：“再张大一点，含进去。”  
敏感的上腭被柱身摩擦，玉逍遥不顾他还是初次，牢牢按住他直接顶到深处。  
“唔！”奇梦人激烈的挣扎起来，君奉天揉捏住他底下的花唇，掐住一处柔软敏感的唇瓣拧弄，同时也一个深挺再次深捣进嫩穴中，把里面的汁水捣弄的淫液四溢，抵着一处嫩肉用力研磨。

上下两相夹击，奇梦人低低啜泣呻吟，这个姿势几乎让他要掉了下去，君奉天捞起他的腰身，揉捏了两下臀瓣，对玉逍遥说道：“换个姿势。”  
他抱着奇梦人改成背入顶进花穴的深处，阳物牵扯着媚肉生生在嫩穴里磨了一圈，再次狠肏起来。  
媚肉被带起研磨，被干到嫩穴深处，奇梦人被刺激的张大双唇想叫喊，却使得干着他小嘴的玉逍遥顺势插的更深，享受被深喉服侍的快感。  
君奉天就着后入的姿势，重重碾压过每一寸嫩肉，顶进他酸软的嫩口，那里仿佛另有一张小嘴收缩绞紧，令人销魂入骨，他掐住奇梦人的臀瓣，朝那张小嘴一举干了进去，奇梦人的身子剧烈的颤抖了两下，小腹不受控制地痉挛，呜咽着大喷春潮，他的口中张得愈开，却被玉逍遥顺势干到紧致娇嫩的喉道。

他被噎的眼角溢出泪水，而插进口中的深喉淫刑，还在愈演愈烈，刺激的他不住收缩蠕动底下的肉穴，咬的君奉天头皮发麻，更加用力的肏干他。  
两人配合的天衣无缝，才刚刚高潮的奇梦人被玩弄的无力抗拒，上下两张小嘴都被填满、抽插、捣弄，几处敏感地被轮番蹂躏，直弄的他全身酸软，被插的汁液横流，什么都无法思考，喘息呻吟中都带了哭腔。

玉逍遥在堪堪要射出的时候退了出来，他抚弄着奇梦人被干到红肿的唇瓣，声音暗哑低沉：“转过去，十七。”  
奇梦人缓了缓才能开口说话，他抱住玉逍遥的手，摇着头哽咽道：“不、不要……不要好不好……玉逍遥……”  
玉逍遥托起他转了个方向，手顺着后背慢慢滑到后腰上，摩挲了几下细腻的腰际，再往下到丰润的臀瓣，和已经全然湿润的后穴，直直捅入两指旋转着深入，勾弄起肉壁。  
“呜……”奇梦人软在君奉天的手臂上不住发抖，“兄长……兄长……”他知道求玉逍遥毫无作用，只能仰头喘息着恳求君奉天，“兄长……我不要……不行……啊啊！”  
玉逍遥抽出两根手指，掰开穴口直接顶了进去，粗硬的阳物破开娇嫩的穴肉，那处初次承欢，媚肉层层叠叠绞缠上来，紧致异常，温顺吮吸着阳物，销魂蚀骨。  
“十七，你咬的太紧了。”玉逍遥用力将臀瓣分的更开一些，按着奇梦人狠心的一干到底。  
奇梦人被他插的直接扑进君奉天的怀里，两个嫩穴都被干进粗大的阳物，还顶的那么深，最敏感娇嫩的两处同时被占领蹂躏，深捣肏弄，前后还没被抽插两下，就控制不住的痉挛的潮喷了，肉穴在高潮中绞紧抽搐不止，奇梦人哭叫着射了出来，哭泣着呻吟，可怜极了。

他的泪水顺着脸侧滴在君奉天的衣襟上，直让君奉天控制不住莫名的邪火，将奇梦人往前一推，捏住他的下巴，沉声问：“哭什么，不愿意？”  
奇梦人泪流不止，君奉天却不容他逃避：“不愿意谁？”  
玉逍遥本来掐着奇梦人的腰，此时听到这话，淡淡道：“看来是不愿意我。”他语气冷淡：“我还是出去好了。”他说着真的要抽身离去，慢慢退出奇梦人的身体。  
奇梦人颤抖着按住玉逍遥的手，边哭边说：“没有……不……愿意……我愿意……”  
君奉天捏着他的下巴微微用力，神色难辨喜怒：“都愿意？”  
“都愿意的……”奇梦人流着泪声音非常轻。

再无多言，玉逍遥固住他的身子再次顶进深处，这次他肏入的很深，直直干进嫩穴里头，反复品尝里面的娇软嫩肉，奇梦人一阵战栗痉挛，肉穴不受控制的收缩吞吐，含吮着讨好入侵的巨大阳物，他不敢再向玉逍遥求饶，死死忍着抽泣，就这样还是被君奉天凶了：“不许再哭。”  
奇梦人抖了一下，前后两张敏感娇嫩的小嘴都被填的满满当当，被顶撞抽插，折磨的欲液横流、汁水四溢、痉挛不止，他连哭泣都不被允许，只能喘息呻吟着伏在君奉天肩上，忍不住横过手臂咬在自己的手臂上，他咬的很重，一下子就印出一个血印。  
君奉天看见了，掰开他的手将他按住，“难受可以咬我。”他说着这样的话，下身却毫不留情的肏进嫩穴花心，顶着最里面那张脆弱的小嘴冲撞，奇梦人被撞的呜咽一声，咬在他的肩头，他咬的很轻，只留下一个浅浅的牙印。

奇梦人攥着男人的手臂十指发白，双腿大张的坐在君奉天怀里，承受着两人一波比一波强悍的肏干，才高潮过的嫩穴绞紧了阳物吮吸，激的两人更用力的肏干，对准嫩肉狠捣研磨。  
他战栗着承受着强硬粗暴的侵犯，不堪忍受这种钻心蚀骨的淫刑折磨，又不敢再哭，只能在喘息呻吟中染上忍受不住的哭腔。

君奉天怕他难受，伸手去揉搓安抚花唇花瓣，拧住滑嫩的花唇掐了一把，又夹住敏感脆弱的肉蒂往外拉扯，带着安抚性质的揉弄很快变成纯粹的玩弄，可怜的小花蒂被捏弄的微微颤颤，敏感的娇嫩花唇被揉搓捻玩的又红又肿，显得更加光滑水嫩。  
“不要揉……不要揉了……”奇梦人被玩的受不了，喘息间一片甜腻，鼻音娇软，让人心中涌起一股施虐欲，君奉天忍不住重重掐住肉嘟嘟的花蒂，揉扯几番，手指夹着肉蒂抵住整个花唇越磨越快，奇梦人被磨的酸软酥麻，再难忍受，弓起身子向后仰去，含着两根肉具颤抖地潮喷，嫩穴里的淫汁溢了出来。

“呜……”他向后倒进玉逍遥的怀里，被顺势搂紧了，玉逍遥掐着他的腰狠狠地贯穿他，小小的嫩穴口被撑到最大。“轻点、轻……一点！不行……我受不了了……啊……”  
两张敏感柔嫩的小嘴被两根肉刃插到最深的地方，含着肉刃不住吮吸绞紧，同时被抵住最深的地方狠命研磨，玉逍遥咬在他白嫩的耳垂上，忍不住道：“这才哪跟哪，现在就受不了，等等怎么办。”  
“好深……太深了……呜……不要……”  
奇梦人摇了几下腰肢试图挣扎，却只将肉刃吞吐得更深，他不敢再乱动，害怕吃进的更深，最终身子酸软无力的倒在玉逍遥怀里任人施为，予取予求。

“曙晨……曙晨……慢、慢一点……好不好……”奇梦人忍不住蹭在玉逍遥脖颈上，虚弱的喘息着，发出甜腻又诱人的泣音，他试图让玉逍遥干的轻一点、慢一点，却惹的君奉天更用力的肏干他，惩罚般地掐拧他的花唇，捏住脆弱嫩滑的花唇肉蒂重重揉搓捻玩，用掌心裹起来抵住柔嫩的肉蒂整个磨弄。  
奇梦人被玩的又哭了，“不、不要……”他呜咽着不敢再喊曙晨，只觉得这两个人都下了狠手，存心欺负他，白嫩的腿间汁水丰沛、淫靡不堪，两张小嘴被两根肉具以不同的速度和力道狠狠地贯穿着，被折磨的一次又一次的高潮。

君奉天咬在他的胸口上，吮吸住一处红樱，吸咬出点点汁液，他用手指掐住乳根，反复揉捏挤弄，惹的樱红的花苞溅出更多汁水。  
"不要咬……啊……那里……会疼……"奇梦人低低喃道，但是并没有人理会他。他讨好的用腿磨蹭君奉天。  
玉逍遥抵着他后穴那处最敏感的嫩肉用力研磨，"曙晨……不要磨……我、我快要坏掉了……"  
前后夹击的玩弄下，奇梦人被磨的受不了，咬着下唇无力地呜咽，身子在男人胯下颤抖，两个肉穴都在鞭挞蹂躏下痉挛着收缩绞紧，里面的嫩肉被磨得又麻又痒，充实酸胀的厉害，这已经不知道是第几次被干到潮喷了。

君奉天频频顶到最里面的那张更为狭小娇嫩的小嘴，奇梦人急促喘息着，又忍不住咬在他的肩膀上，却无济于事，被干得直发抖，全身上下酸软一片。  
两人一下一下都肏干在最深，干得奇梦人欲仙欲死，嫩肉痉挛，不断收缩吮吸咬紧侵犯的阳物，媚肉层层挤压上来按摩讨好，像是无数张小嘴在嘬吸着肉棒，激得两人顶弄冲撞的速度越来越快。

“不……别射进来……不要！”君奉天和玉逍遥一前一后，抵着奇梦人的敏感点射了出来，滚烫的精液激打在最娇嫩敏感的地方，烫的奇梦人尖叫着射了出来，肉穴中喷出汁水，全身发抖地倒在男人怀中挣扎，不住呻吟哭泣。  
"不行……呜……太多了！好胀……被灌满了……那里被灌满了……我不要……"他哭得不行，两处嫩穴被无情内射，被灌的满满当当、饱胀不已，玉逍遥还埋在他的体内搅弄，感受高潮后的肉穴剧烈痉挛吮吸的服侍，他搂住挣扎哭泣的奇梦人说道："别哭了，等等帮你弄出来。"

"你怎么这么爱哭。"玉逍遥边爱抚他，边亲在他白嫩细腻的脖颈上，"上面流了好多水，下面也流了好多水。"  
话语太过直白，奇梦人羞极了，脸颊和耳根绯红一片，边啜泣边躲避玉逍遥的亲吻，见他还缠了上来忍不住张嘴咬了他一下，被玉逍遥顺势搂紧了耳鬓厮磨。

君奉天突然抽了出去，娇嫩紧致的前穴还含吮着他，阳物突然的撤离牵扯着媚肉，还牵扯起两瓣柔软花唇，不顾重重叠叠的挽留直接抽离，引得奇梦人闷哼一声，急促喘息着软在玉逍遥的怀中。  
君奉天拿了条软布随意擦拭清理了一下身上，又整理好衣物："我先出去。"  
前穴被长时间肏干的已经合不拢，君奉天一抽离，浓精混着汁液淌了下来，肉穴一翕一合似在挽留，奇梦人大张着无力合拢的双腿，眼神朦胧地看着他，一双湖绿色的水眸中已是泪意满满，泪花蓄在眼眶里要掉不掉，君奉天看了他两眼，转身走出了石室。

奇梦人泪水满颊，看着君奉天离开的背影，喃喃吐出两个字，声音很轻很轻，他边流泪边伸出手，却被玉逍遥用力按住。  
"就这么伤心吗。"玉逍遥淡淡地问道，他似乎也根本不想听到奇梦人的回答，一手按着他的腰际，抬起奇梦人的下巴就咬住了他的唇。  
他将人推倒在床上，同时下身重新顶了进去，胯下用力一挺，直接全根没入。  
玉逍遥抬高奇梦人的双腿，"环住，夹紧了。"他低声命令道。

奇梦人正面对着他，双腿被拉高缠在他的腰间，玉逍遥将两瓣雪白的臀肉掰得更开一点，就着这个姿势一下一下狠力肏弄他，一次次都捣到最深处。  
他挣扎扭动了两下，完全无济于事，只能无力呻吟着，双腿虚虚软软环着对方，被迫敞开身姿任人蹂躏，碧绿的眼眸中雾气蒙蒙。  
“呜……曙晨……轻、轻一点……”他低低哭喘着求饶，嫩穴被干的又酸又胀，水滑的肉壁含着粗硬阳物一张一合地咬着。

那处软嫩肉穴已经被完全肏顺服了，在毫不留情的抽插下，哆嗦着摊开每一寸的媚肉，温顺吮吸着捣弄的阳物。嫩穴讨好地迎合起阳物的抽插捣弄，被干到深处时会引来阵阵抽搐痉挛。  
肉刃肏干着后方的嫩穴，两根手指直直捅入前方的花穴，就着汁水旋转着深入，勾弄两下，抵住肉壁分开，两指撑到最大，又旋进去第三根、第四根。  
“流出来了……不行……不要撑了……”那里被撑的酸胀不堪，手指还不住捻刮勾弄已经被干的红肿充血的肉壁，奇梦人抽噎不止，伸手想要推他，玉逍遥拍掉他的手，语气有些凶：“不是说灌得太满了吗，帮你弄出来。”

“不要……不要了……没有很满……呜……我不要弄出来了……”玉逍遥似乎根本没有听见奇梦人的哭喘和求饶，下了狠手玩弄他，四根手指抽插碾弄，把里头的精水刮出，他用力分开手指，让含着的汁水顺着流下。  
手指分到最开，甚至可以看清里头一张一翕的软嫩媚肉，娇嫩花穴被展开，大拇指还按在肉嘟嘟的花蒂上不住揉搓碾压，肉洞被强烈的刺激弄的痉挛着直淌水。四根手指用力抽插间搅的嫩穴汁水横流，欲液四溅。

“曙晨……曙、晨……我要被你弄坏了……”  
奇梦人被他边玩前穴边干后穴，两处嫩嘴被狠插狠捣，直弄的抽搐痉挛、水声淫靡，他的哭喘就被停过，就这样玉逍遥还不满意，隔几下就强按着他换个姿势，把他摆成另一个姿势肏干玩弄。  
“呜……”他心中又委屈又难过，伸手想抱住对方的脖子，但玉逍遥不再安抚他，连一个拥抱都吝啬给予，只是按着他狠狠地肏干，在前穴蹂躏的手指甚至惩罚般的拧住那处敏感嫩肉拉扯扭转，冷漠又无情的玩弄让奇梦人哭叫不止，泪流满面，上上下下都不住淌水。

"怎么哭成这样？"君奉天重新走进石室的时候，看到奇梦人正跪伏在石床上，玉逍遥掐着他的腰自后而入地贯穿他，看着奇梦人的模样，君奉天忍不住皱着眉问道。  
他的膝盖与手掌被磨的一片通红，浑身狼狈不堪，湿淋淋的像才从水里捞出来一样，白嫩的腿间更是凌乱的一塌糊涂，欲液横流，掐痕蔓布，又凄惨又淫靡。  
“他以为你走了。”玉逍遥淡声答道，动作稍缓。

奇梦人看到君奉天回来了，眼神又惶然又委屈，泪眼迷茫地向他伸出手，君奉天一把握住将他整个人半搂起来，让他靠在自己胸膛上。  
怀中之人泪眼朦胧，眼尾哭得通红一片，君奉天忍不住吻了他的泪水，又顺着亲到眼角，“别哭了，我刚刚去拿了一点仙露。”  
他从袖中拿出两个细颈黑玉瓶，温声说道：“你流了好多水，我怕你会受不住，我先喂你喝一点。”  
装着仙露的黑色瓶子抵在奇梦人的唇口，君奉天往下微微一按，奇梦人乖顺地张开双唇，一小口一小口饮尽，玉逍遥的动作也彻底停了下来，用手一下一下抚弄他的后背。

奇梦人被两人翻来覆去折磨了大半天，此时好不容易有了空暇，还被这样难得温情的对待，一时有点恍惚，他不想再被干了，慢吞吞地一点点饮尽整瓶仙露后，他轻喘了一下，握在君奉天的手上：“兄长……我、我好多了……可以了……”  
“还有一瓶，也喝下去。”君奉天静静听完他的恳求，没有给答复，只是拿着另外一个黑玉瓶继续喂他，往他双唇上按了按。奇梦人见他的反应无动于衷，又抖了一下。  
瓶口直接抵在他的唇上，他没法再说话，只能张嘴一点一点啜饮着仙露，这一次他喝得更慢了，拖延的意味简直不加掩饰，君奉天稍稍抬了一下瓶身，往他唇中顶进，水直接灌了进去，奇梦人猝不及防被呛到，咳了起来，玉逍遥拍在他的后背上极力安抚，“喝慢点，急什么。”  
奇梦人想说明明是君奉天故意弄他，但被呛得根本开不了口，咳了好一会儿才缓下，如水般的双眸里俱是委屈与控诉，“我不喝了……”

“真的不喝了？”君奉天问了一句，语气意味不明。奇梦人有点害怕他这种样子，但还是推开他的手，说道：“我已经好了，也喝不下了……”  
“不能浪费。”君奉天打断他的话，把他往玉逍遥怀里按了按，然后分开他的双腿，黑色的瓶口直接抵住他的花穴，奇梦人起先还茫然地看着他，直到被分开双腿，滑嫩的花唇也被人强行掰开，冰凉坚硬的瓶口直接顶了进去，他惶然叫了起来：“不、不要——！我不要……啊！”

他被玉逍遥搂着固定住，被冰冷的硬物一点一点深入，细颈瓶的瓶身很长，瓶口到瓶身的前方较细，腹身才开始鼓起，逐渐变大。  
“唔——不……”  
君奉天推着玉瓶缓慢深入，冰凉的触感让温软娇嫩的肉穴一下子就绞紧了，收缩抽搐着想要将异物挤出，随着瓶身肏入地越来越深，把他的嫩穴撑得满满当当。  
君奉天一口气一直推到鼓胀的瓶身处，还想继续往里头推入，柔软的肉唇肉壁剧烈痉挛含吮着，奇梦人几乎要崩溃了，哭着说：“吃不下了——不要……呜！不行……水、水灌进来了……啊啊！”  
粗黑的瓶身开始抽插起来，拔出到只剩花唇含着瓶口位置，又重重深入捣进，一下一下都带出淋漓的汁水。  
两瓣花唇间突兀的插了个黑瓶，粗壮的瓶身将穴口撑得满胀，黑色的瓶身在白嫩的腿间进进出出，把粉嫩的花瓣穴口撞的颤抖抽搐，嫣红的嫩肉都被带了出来，又淫靡又香艳。

君奉天直入深处，用瓶口抵着嫩心碾压旋转了几圈，然后大开大合地抽插，“不要抽了……先停一下……兄长、兄长——我错了……啊啊啊——”君奉天听地呼吸急促沉重，推着瓶身重重一个顶入，直接插进最里头那张嫩嘴。  
“太深了！不要——啊啊！”奇梦人尖叫起来，在这种凌虐下无法自制地抵达高潮，前方射了出来，小穴和后穴亦狼狈地喷出汁水，绞紧痉挛。  
玉逍遥被高潮后的嫩穴咬得头皮发麻，忍不住往里也顶了顶，抵住他的嫩肉研磨，换来奇梦人一声悲鸣。  
玉逍遥安抚似的吻着他：“乖一点，马上就结束了。”他忍不住咬在奇梦人的耳垂上，又责怪道：“谁让你说上面喝不下，只能换下面的小嘴喝了。”

瓶身插进最深，被抬高倾斜到最大角度，剩余的冰凉液体全部尽数倒进还在高潮痉挛的肉穴中，奇梦人哭的喘不上气，看起来可怜极了。君奉天松开握住瓶身的手，让黑玉瓶自己深插在那处嫩地，握着奇梦人的双腿抬高，“咬紧了，不许流出来。”  
“太冰了……不行！灌进来好多……会流出来……呜……”奇梦人泪水满颊，哭腔的语气里尽是控诉。  
玉逍遥搂着他的腰去摸他：“含一会儿就不冰了，你怎么这么娇气。”  
他顶在嫩穴最敏感的那里磨了几番，威胁道：“不许哭，再哭我也忍不住要干你了。”

奇梦人被凶的乖了一下，挣扎力度都小了很多，只是难耐地扭了几下腰肢，就软在玉逍遥怀里，语调虚弱：“已经含了……好长时间……能不能弄出来了……”  
他泪眼朦胧地看着君奉天，却没有得到半点回应，君奉天又让他含了一会儿，直到嫩穴中的水液被温热的肉壁弄的全部变温，他拔出瓶子，伸进指头搅了搅，这才取出一个药瓶，从里头挑了一个最大的黑色药丸，直接塞进汁水横流的小穴里。  
他将药粒送的很深，碾压搅弄，直到药粒被温热汁水泡得尽数化开，入体即化，原本含着的汁水也变得愈加粘稠，催情药效很快发挥，情欲蒸腾，呼出去的气息全部滚烫缠绵，玉逍遥此时倒是彻底停下了玩弄，他皱着眉道：“这样他会受不了。”

君奉天没有停下搅弄的手指，边将里头的药水翻旋搅拌，边说：“今天彻底让他发泄出来，他压抑了太多天，又不肯好好配合，只能先这样让他听话。”  
他将带了催情的浓稠汁水勾了勾，带出一些，抹在敏感娇嫩的花唇上，又掰开花唇，在圆嘟嘟的肉蒂上仔细涂抹、捻弄，那些地方何其敏感，被这样剧烈刺激，很快，难抑的燥热麻痒从肉穴和花蒂上蔓延至全身，惹得奇梦人不住喘息低吟。

玉逍遥此时整个退了出来，看了奇梦人一会儿，说道：“也给我一颗。”他挑了一颗推进后穴里，这次轮到君奉天皱眉了：“你这样，他会受不住。”  
“前面都能受得住，后面怎么不能。”玉逍遥并未停止，在嫩穴里横冲直撞，直直把药粒捅进最深，他连番翻搅，让其化开弄成了膏状，一点一点抹匀在嫩肉上。  
他已经熟悉奇梦人体内的敏感点，专挑最敏感的地方下手涂抹，用粗糙带茧的指腹压住嫩肉碾弄摩擦。奇梦人如果想挣扎，他还会揪住其中的娇嫩媚肉拉扯一番以作惩罚。  
“呜……不要揪……好难受……”  
奇梦人被情欲熏得难耐，他前面才觉得自己发情期的情欲消退下去不少，不想再做了，又被强行抹了这么多的催情媚药，前穴灌的满满当当的粘稠药液，后穴最敏感的地方都被抹上了，连花唇和肉蒂都不被放过。

前后两穴的粗暴指奸还在进行，君奉天又玩了他两下，在几乎将他送上高潮的时候堪堪停住了，他对玉逍遥说道：“可以了。”他抽出手指，抹在奇梦人的大腿内侧。  
后穴的手指也退了出去，玉逍遥和君奉天都离开了石床，奇梦人再无人支撑，软着倒了下去。他的贝齿紧紧咬在漂亮的下唇上，试图压抑自己的哭喘和呻吟，无助的泪水模糊了视线。  
“流出来……嗯……怎么办……都流出来了……”他的前后两张嫩穴都有汁液流了出来，两个肉穴翕合蠕动着，麻痒一片，泥泞不堪，只能夹紧白嫩的双腿难耐的扭动。  
两人看着奇梦人这幅又香艳又楚楚可怜的诱人样子，俱是情动意动，玉逍遥哑声说：“不是你自己说要弄出来的吗，真难伺候。”  
奇梦人哭得直喘，玉逍遥总是这样，欺负他还要倒打一耙，今天尤其过分。他夹紧双腿相互磨蹭，这两人都不再碰他摸他，浑身像是烧了起来似的，敏感处又麻又痒，比之前被情欲折磨时还胜过百倍，但是没有人碰他，他自己难为情极了，羞得脖颈到脸颊都绯红一片。

 

-TBC


End file.
